Many people have the need to make accurate assessments. A person may wish to purchase an automobile that has a specific color, engine size, condition, and mileage. However, choosing the “best” automobile may be difficult because of the large number of automobiles that are available for purchase. The person may also need to evaluate a number of employees based upon a large number of parameters. Such evaluations can be difficult and extremely laborious. Further, the person may need to evaluate which of a number of potential customers that he should spend limited marketing dollars upon. Making such a determination can be very challenging.
Thus, there is a need for a tool that will enable a user to rapidly make accurate assessments such as those discussed above.